Tough Love
by XxXxDreamerxXxX
Summary: There were a lot of things that mystified Narcissa Black, but love was one of the big ones. Until her sister Andromeda made a stand againast the family for love, she never even thought it existed.


**(A/n)- This was written for fun after the beginning popped into my head. The rest was the creation of my spontanius imagination as I went along. My first attempt at a fic Black family-centric, I hope it's okay and parcially cannon. Well, read on!**

Druella Black stalked in long, measured strides, pausing every once in awhile to look at each of her three daughters in turn. Her hard green eyes were cool and calculating, but somehow she was more frightening in this all too calm matter than if she was yelling. She didn't utter a word for a long while, until she opened her mouth and said but one word. "Well?"

"Well what?" Bellatrix shot back defiantly, gazing back at her mother intensely with the same emerald eyes. She, much unlike her two other sisters, was lounging in her chair, an obvious air of disinterest about her. Andromeda next to her was bolt upright and as stiff as a board, looking down ashamedly. Narcissa resisted the urge to fidget or move in any way, gazing intently at the wooden floor with one of her fists balled.

Druella didn't loose her cool like one would expect. Instead, she slowly went to sit in a chair in front of all of them, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Well, which one of you had the nerve to set one of my House-Elves free?"

It sounded like a trivial thing to do, really, but Druella apparently wasn't taking it that way. She didn't laugh, or say 'just don't do it again, girls,' like other Wizarding mothers might. Yeah, they did have many more servants to make up for that one, but then again Druella wasn't like most Wizarding mothers. She was strict, almost more like a warden than an actual mother. One House-Elf lost was one more slave to get.

Bellatrix sighed, casually flicking one leg up and crossing it over the other in an 'unlady-like manor'. "Mum, it was Andy. Its way too obvious, she was always too kind to those dreaded creatures."

Andromeda's head snapped up abruptly and she glared daggers at Bellatrix. "It was _not_!" she exclaimed to her mother while still looking at her older sister. Her gaze then became beseeching. "Tell her it wasn't me because you know it-" she began but got cut of by Druella, who put a firm hand on Andromeda's upper arm and dragged her off her seat.

"Don't you start on me, young lady. This won't go on ignored…" Druella's voice became faint as she left the room with a protesting Andromeda.

"To think she'd notice one of the Elves gone with her little concern," Bellatrix muttered under her breath without much interest, sweeping her thick black hair out of her face.

Narcissa looked at the slouched form of her sister, not sure whether she should be angry or grateful. She settled for shocked. "What was that for, Bella?" she asked softly, relaxing just slightly.

Bellatrix looked over at Narcissa, and snorted. "The brat had it coming ever since I caught her with that Mudblood Tonks."

There was once a time when all the Black sisters were all on good terms, even close. That time was long over. As Bellatrix went to hang out with the older, more rowdy Slytherin boys, Andromeda drifted to her Ravenclaw housemates, both of them leaving Narcissa in the middle. Narcissa dearly missed the childhood days but she knew it was time to move on. She kept her hands clean from anything that would disgrace her family and hung out with her own Slytherin housemates, including the pug faced Cosmos Parkinson.

Narcissa kept her expression neutral. "Still, you didn't have to do that."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep her in her place. Why did _you_ do it anyway?"

Narcissa looked down at her fist, which loosened until her hand was open and she could see a small piece of lace cloth. It was the only thing the aforementioned Elf ever owned besides its dirty dish rag because it couldn't technically be considered clothing. Druella never even knew her House-Elf had it. The little House-Elf gave it to Narcissa after she set it free as a token of its appreciation. In the present, Narcissa smiled a bit to herself, that Elf had been one of the odd ones that didn't like being a slave. "It didn't deserve the labor Mother was piling on it, none of them did. I felt sorry for it." Narcissa's voice was carefully detached, no hint of her affection for Sally slipping through, even though she nearly chocked when she called the Elf 'it'.

Bellatrix shrugged dismissively, clearly not getting why Narcissa spared her pity for a mere House-Elf. "I still think it could be of more use with us than free, but at least Andromeda got what she deserved."

Narcissa tightened her fist again, but her face remained unchanged. She was bothered by Bellatrix's lack of caring, but she did agree that Andromeda couldn't just defy all the Black traditions, it was a low betrayal. Freeing an Elf was one thing, but being a Bloodtraitor was completely another.

* * *

"Abraxas Malfoy and his son are coming over soon, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior," Druella announced to the family after she had them all gathered, looking particularly at Bellatrix and her husband. "That means no _hexing_," she glared at Bella, who grinned wickedly back. She loved finally being of age. "And no _goofing off_," Druella's next glare was reserved for Cygnus Malfoy, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dru, lighten up. It's only old Abraxas, and he knows the girls."

"Lucius, excellent," Bellatrix was saying, her eyes glinting. "I needed to pay him back for that bewitched candle." She fingered the bottom of her dark, still singed hair as she thought.

Andromeda didn't look too happy, but that could have been the result of the earlier incident. She muttered under her breath as she glared at Bellatrix, and Narcissa could make out a few choice words that didn't sound too friendly.

Narcissa herself cringed at the thought of the Malfoys coming over; no doubt it'd end in some sort of disaster. Bellatrix would make sure of that. She and Lucius were thick as thieves, so that fact only added to the fact that they usually couldn't stand each other. Some would say they were dating, but those people clearly haven't seen the 'close' relationship between Bella and the Lestrange brothers.

Just as Narcissa was dreading the visit, she heard a long chime of the doorbell announcing the arrival of the Malfoys. Druella pulled away from her husband to answer the door, leaving the three sisters and Cygnus in the sitting room. Once Druella strode back, she had two boys following after her.

Narcissa recognized the smirk and sleek blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy immediately as he walked into the room, looking around. When he spotted Bellatrix, his smirk grew. "Bella," he addressed her, one eyebrow quirked as if challenging her. "Cissy," he added to Narcissa. He hardly looked at the third sister as he said shortly, "Andromeda." She wasn't too popular with the Slytherins.

"Lucius," Bellatrix greeted, grinning rather wickedly.

"See your hair's still growing back," he remarked, noticing the unusual choppiness of the bottom of Bellatrix's hair. Bella rolled her eyes.

"It will soon enough. See you're still brave enough to come within a fifty mile radius of me."

"Oh _shut up_," Andromeda suddenly snapped, her caramel brown eyes narrowed as she looked at the bickering pair of them. "I know I'm speaking for all of us when I say that your reckless flirting in sickening." Without further word, Andromeda got up and stormed out of the room.

After Andromeda left, the atmosphere of the room became a bit tense. Lucius and Bellatrix pointedly looked anywhere but each other and Bella's cheeks were actually faintly pink. "She isn't usually this way," Druella assured Abraxas after a lengthened awkward silence, looking at the place where Andromeda disappeared. "I don't know why she's acting like this."

Narcissa could think of countless reasons -starting with her secret boyfriend not being on the 'approved list' and leading up to the banter between Bellatrix and Lucius- but she kept her mouth shut like a proper girl and sipped her cold tea on the table instead. "Now tell me the truth," a sudden whispering voice said beside her, and she looked over to see Lucius sitting next to her. "Is she really not usually like that or is your mum lying?"

Narcissa shot a quick look at her parents, who were chatting with Abraxas now, then said quietly, "Well, sh- wait, why should I tell _you_?" She put delicate emphasis on the last word.

Lucius smirked again. "Just wondering. Besides, it's not like I'm going to share your family's supposed dark secret."

Rolling her eyes, Narcissa replied simply, "She's not always like that, no. Bella just got on her nerves."

Lucius nodded as if that made complete sense to him, then snorted, "Of course."

"What're you talking about?" Bellatrix asked from the far end of the couch, her lips thinned a little. It was obvious that she was jealous that her little sister was getting all the attention from her friend.

"Andromeda," Narcissa replied before Lucius could answer. She knew Bella wouldn't take too kindly if he said there were talking about her, she could easily take that as an insult.

Bellatrix scooted closer to where Lucius and Narcissa were, while Narcissa herself sipped her tea to distract herself, aware of how little room there was between her and Lucius. That made her particularly uncomfortable. "She's getting out of line," Bella commented, with a look of disgust clearly shone on her face. "If she keeps on going down this path, Mum'll disown her. In fact, if she keeps this up I dearly _hope_ she does."

Narcissa didn't comment, but kept her lips on the edge of her teacup and kept of sipping even when there wasn't any tea left. Bella was looking at her expectantly, as if prompting her to add something. Finally giving up, Narcissa put the cup down and leaned back to look up at the ceiling.

"Sorry about my terribly boring sister," Bellatrix said snidely without any mercy, glaring at Narcissa. "She never knows how to have any fun."

Lucius snickered, but didn't say anything for or against Bella's assessment. That bothered Narcissa for some reason.

"You kids go play or something," Druella abruptly commanded, waving a hand. She had a tone that was unfortunately familiar to Narcissa and Bellatrix, the tone of a mother talking about something that she didn't want her kids repeating. Of course, with Bella being seventeen and Narcissa fifteen, they were not kids. Druella seemed to always forget this.

"We are _not_kids, Mother," Bella stated hotly. She hated being undermined, and she and Narcissa knew only too well that Bella could do some extensive damage that a mere kid could never manage.

Druella looked at Bella with a dangerous glint in her eyes, which told Narcissa in was time for her to interfere. Before Druella and Bellatrix could start anything, Narcissa took her sister's arm and steered her outside, where Lucius followed.

"Stupid woman," Bellatrix snarled to herself, glaring resentfully to where they could still see the three adults gathered through the glass door. "She has no idea what she's messing with."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. She'd heard this a thousand times, yet Bellatrix still didn't seem to be getting her great revenge anytime soon. "Yes, Bella, we're all terrified. Now can we-"

Narcissa never got to finish her sentence before Bella put up a hand to silence her, pointing up. Narcissa followed her sister's gaze until she saw a large barn owl flying towards the top of their house, nearly disappearing as it perched on the balcony that lead to Andromeda's room. Andromeda herself was leaning against the edge of the balcony, retrieving a parcel from the owl. It flew away.

"Now _that_doesn't look suspicious," Bella muttered. Her eyes were narrowed in a manor that reminded Narcissa of her mother. "I bet it's from her Mudblood boyfriend." Bellatrix spat.

"Bella, it's probably nothing," Narcissa said calmingly, although she doubted it. Like Bella, she was suspicious that Andromeda was going against ancient Black traditions.

Bellatrix whipped around to look at Narcissa. "Oh, so betraying her family is nothing too? Has she no shame? Has she no family honor?"

"Calm down, Bella," Narcissa said, fighting to keep calm herself. "We don't know who that letter's from. We don't even know if she's still seeing Tonks. She said she broke it off."

"Yes, she _said_," Bella snapped between clenched teeth. "But does that prove she's still loyal? I think not!"

Narcissa looked up again to see the hem of Andromeda's cloak whip out of sight which gave her a very, very bad feeling.

* * *

Lucius and Abraxas left shortly later, leaving Narcissa, Bellatrix, Durella, and Cygnus in the sitting room, a silence stretching out between them. For Druella and Cygnus, the silence seemed peaceful. For Narcissa and Bella, it was the exact opposite. Bella was still visibly fuming, but she kept her lips pursed from telling her parents about Andromeda like Narcissa warned her. The absence of noise left Narcissa uncomfortably free to think about everything that'd happen that day, which wasn't good for her. She feared what would come of Andromeda's anger combined with Bella's, and what really was going on between Ted Tonks and Andromeda. One thing was certain; nothing good would come of this if Andromeda kept treading on the path she's chosen.

Narcissa quietly excused herself from the table, wanting to be alone in her room. She wanted to talk to Andromeda too, maybe warn her, but she knew that her older sister might not take her seriously. Once Narcissa turned the corner after she trekked up the curving staircase, she was met with a sight that gave her another bad feeling.

It would have looked like Andromeda was going out for a casual night if it wasn't for her cautious expression. She had a dark blue cloak fastened around her neck, with her wavy brunette hair pinned up and out of the way. Clutched in one shaky hand was a long piece of parchment where Narcissa could just make out the words, 'Dear Mother and Father'. Narcissa's lip trembled.

"Cissy…" Andromeda said quietly, with a look that said 'I didn't want it to end this way' on her softened expression. "You understand why I have to do this, right?"

Narcissa really didn't understand, but she didn't say so. She didn't say anything. Instead, Narcissa turned her face as if unable to look at Andromeda.

She could hear Andromeda let out a dry sob, which echoed how hurt she felt by Narcissa's indifference. Narcissa kept her face neutral, but she felt her heart drop. "Cissy, I'm going to miss you most of all," Andromeda whispered. "I don't blame you for being mad at me, but please know that I love you."

"Why?" Narcissa said, still looking away. "Why are you doing this to us?" She tried to keep her voice strong, steady but it quivered with disbelief and her own hurt.

"Because I can't live like this," Andromeda said strongly. "I can't live without my own free will, I love my mother but she just doesn't see it."

Andromeda sniffled and wiped her eyes. Narcissa could very plainly tell what was going to happen; Andromeda would leave and never come back. It was as simple as that. Narcissa knew that once Andromeda left, there wasn't a way she _could_go back anyways. Bellatrix and Druella would never forgive her, even if Narcissa secretly would.

"Love you Cissy," Andromeda said softly again, and Narcissa could hear her place the parchment in front of her bedroom door. "Please don't tell mum and dad about this, for your sake as well as mine. They'll figure out…" With that, Andromeda walked further into the darkened hallway and Narcissa watched her go, until she saw brilliant emerald flames burst out.

Without realizing what she was doing, Narcissa broke out into a sprint with her long blonde hair flying behind her, pulling a piece of material out of her dress. "Andy, Andy," she said breathlessly, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I-I'm s-so sorry. I love you too. I don't approve or even understand your decision but I don't want you to leave thinking that I don't love you. I do… Take this."

Cutting off her own rambling, Narcissa slipped the lace cloth into Andromeda's hand. Andromeda smiled softly at Narcissa, before bursting into silent tears. Narcissa couldn't tell whether Andromeda was crying because she was happy or sad. "Thanks Cissy, I'll keep it forever."

"You're not bringing anything else?" Narcissa inquired, noting that Andromeda only had her cloak and the lace Narcissa gave to her.

Andromeda shook her head. "I can manage without bringing anything… besides, I need to let go of this place if I'm running away. The Floo Powder is running out, I have to go…" Andromeda pulled Narcissa into a brief hug before going into the flickering green flames. Muttering a location that Narcissa couldn't catch, Andromeda was suddenly absent from the now empty fireplace as well as Narcissa's life.

**~One Year Later~**

Although it's been a year since Andy left, the Black family house still seemed incomplete, empty. Cygnus picked up a bad habit of drinking his troubles away with Firewhiskey, and he could be often found in his study, slumped unconscious on his desk. Druella was harder than ever, pounding it in everyone's head what horribly big mistake Andromeda made and for them to never, ever repeat the action. When their cousin Sirius followed suit of Andromeda, Druella's mood became even worse. The only one completely unchanged was Bellatrix.

Narcissa sat on her bed, gazing at the only memory she had of her Bloodtraitor sister. Right when Druella figured out what Andromeda had done, she'd removed any evidence that there was even a third Black sister, including her place on the Black family tree. Before Druella figured out, Narcissa'd swiped a small clip that Andromeda used to always use for her hair. It was simply but pretty, with diamonds sparkling on it. Narcissa used it form time to time when she wanted to think of her sister, but not in front of Bellatrix or Druella.

Narcissa wasn't ever one to dwell on the past, and she'd learned awhile ago that her sister's departure was something she'd have to let go. Still, the current date was a haunting one, officially one year since Andromeda defied their mom. Memories came flooding back, making tears appear in Narcissa's eyes.

Narcissa's door creaked open slowly, and her heart stopped. If it was her mother, she'd kill her. Hiding the hair clip in the folds of her robe, Narcissa looked up and wiped her eyes. "Mum? Bella?"

"It's just me, kiddo," Cygnus said with a small, tired smile as he walked in. He was still handsome, but the stress of the past year had started to show more than ever. His hair was receding and gray, his face a bit defeated.

Narcissa scooted over and pulled her knees to her chest. She wasn't afraid of showing her emotions in front of her dad; he was a bit more understanding than the others in the house. "What is it?" she asked, tear tracks still sparkling against her white skin.

"I just went to check how you were doing," he said softly, sitting next to Narcissa and leaning against the bedpost. Narcissa crawled easily into his lap as if she were still a young child.

Narcissa looked up at her father's kind face, and she had a sudden, burning urge to understand a concept that's eluded her for her whole life. Love. She'd never been able to fathom it, no matter how much she tried. She wasn't an idiot, she knew most of the reason Andromeda left was for her love of Ted Tonks. Still, what was the point? Do people really marry for love? It never seemed like that with her own parents, she even remembered asking her father why he married her mother in the first place.

"Daddy?" she said, looking up and still feeling much younger than sixteen in her father's arms. He nodded at her to continue. "Why are you a Mum married? I mean, really?"

Cygnus sighed. "Well, it's complicated, sweetie," he answered, using the same simple statement as he used the first time. However, he elaborated this time. "See… Pure-Blooded families feel like they have to keep their family just that; Pure-Blooded. Naturally, I was a Pure-Blood as well as your mum. Our parents expected us to keep up the noble tradition so I did so."

Narcissa was a bit confused. That was it? There had to be more to it, after all her father chose her mother over others he could have married. Sensing Narcissa's confusion, he carried on.

"She wasn't always the strict mother you know. She used to be free, fun. I used to love her… still do," he admitted.

"That doesn't make sense!" Narcissa protested. "You guys fight all the time… and how can she suddenly be like this?"

Cygnus thinned his lips. "Her mother was always hard on her, she feels like she has to be the same with her daughters. She does love you guys, even if she doesn't show it much." He smiled a little. "As for the fights… there's no perfect couple. Everyone has fights now and then, even if we might slightly more than usual. You'll understand when you're older."

Narcissa sighed. She wished she understood now, but of course she didn't. She doubted she'd ever understand the abstract concept of love.

Later in her life, Narcissa would learn how love really acts but no, she'd never quite grasp it. Love was unpredictable, impulsive, and most of all, blind, surging passion. None other than Lucius Malfoy would show her that much.

**(A/n)- I hope you liked it, please review whether you did or didn't!**


End file.
